How to train a Lady
by MeikoSakine
Summary: -COMPLETE- One night, a girl turns up at the Phantomhive manor. Ciel takes her in, and undergoes the tasks of turning her into a proper lady
1. Chapter 1

Hello eyeryone!

I apologise for not finishing one of my old stories before starting a new one... I promise I will finish them one day!

Anyway, I was about to go to sleep, when suddnly I thought up this. now, i have been know for having great ideas and then forgetting them, so I whipped out my phone, and typed away on the little keypad (its a touch screen one with a keyboard bit). So here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

~Chapter 1~

It had been a normal day for Ciel Phantomhive. He was bored of the same-old same-old everyday. Sebastian was about to take him upstairs so he could go to bed, when there was a furious knocking at the door.

"Please excuse me, young master. Please carry on upstairs." Sebastian said, and walked towards the door. He opened it, and was slightly taken aback at the person in front of him.

At the door was a young girl, who couldn't be older then nine, who was dressed in commoner's rags, and was clutching a small, round pendant-type necklace that was hung around her neck.

"Can I... Help you, young lady?" Sebastian asked.

"Please sir!" the girl cried. "You must let me in! There is a group of scary men after me, and I fear for what would happen if I was to be caught!" The girl looked behind her, and Sebastian could see car lights in the distance. This seemed only to add to the girl's distress.

"I am sorry," Sebastian said, starting to close the door. "But we cannot help you. Please, run back to your parents, surely your daddy can fight them off."

The girl cried out in more distress, and flung her small body between to door. She looked up at Sebastian with tears in her frightened eyes.

"I cannot…" She said, looking down at her shoeless feet. "My parents are dead."

Sebastian saw a small shadow cast by his feet, and saw that Ciel was standing not 5 meters behind him, and was listening to the girl.

"Really?" Asked Sebastian in his normal, emotionless voice.

"Yes. They were in the house when the men came. They refused to hand me over, so the men locked them in, and… and then… they…" The girl stopped, and started to cry harder.

"Yes?" Asked Sebastian.

"They set fire to the house… and killed them both." She sobbed.

Ciel's eye shot wide open.

"Let her in." He said, marching to the door and pushing it open. He grabbed the girl by the arm, and pulled her inside.

Ciel felt a strange feeling for this girl. He could not describe it well, but it felt like someone had put a corset on his heart, and pulled it tight.

"What is your name?" He demanded, determined not to let his strange feeling show.

The girl looked up at him.

"My name is Cathy." She said, wiping her eyes with the back of her muddy sleeve.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging at the door. Cathy cringed.

"Don't worry." Said Ciel, and dragged Cathy to the nearest room –a cloakroom- and sat her down on the floor. He went to close the door, but made sure he left it the slightest crack open, so he could see what was happening.

Sebastian opened the door, and peered out at the five big-built men.

"Can I… help you?" He asked, the same way he had Cathy.

"Yeah, mate, you can." Said the biggest man gruffly, taking his cigar from out his mouth. He was about as tall as Sebastian, but twice as wide with muscle. He could see how the tiny girl had been scared so easily.

"We're looking for a little girl," Said another man, who wasn't as tall as the first, but had just as much muscle. "She has shoulder length brown hair, and green-ish eyes. You see, we own her, but she's legged it."

All the time the men were talking, Ciel watched Cathy. She was curled up in some of the coats, shivering with fear. As he watched her, he felt that strange feeling in his chest return. He remembered just after his parents had dies, and all he wanted was someone to give him a hug, and say it would be all right. He sat down next to Cathy, and put his arm around her.

"Don't, your clothes… your clothes will get…"Cathy started, but was silenced by Ciel placing a finger across her lips.

"Shhh." He said, and then turned his attention back to what Sebastian and the men were saying.

"I see. And how do you own her?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"What's that got anything to do with you?" Snarled the first man.

"Depends if you want to know if I've seen the girl or not." Sebastian replied, still calm.

The man looked at Sebastian with hatred in his eyes for a few milliseconds, and then spoke.

"Just before the girl was born, there was a problem with the mother, and she got sick or something. So her father borrowed money off me, to pay for a doctor. We agreed that he would pay me back by her tenth year, or we would came and take her to sell into prostitution. Well, he never paid us so we came to collect. But he didn't hand her over, so we took her by force."

"Well, in that case, do please come in! I will be glad to help you find your little pet." Sebastian smiled, gesturing the men in. He turned and nodded slightly in the direction of the door Ciel and Cathy were behind.

Ciel understood, and moved so he was in front of Cathy, blocking her view of outside the door. He reached out, and put his hands over her ears. He then pulled her head down, so it was resting on his chest, and sort of held it there.

Cathy, confused, pulled her head back and looked into Ciel's eye. She didn't know what to do, so she reached up and put her hands over his ears. He was surprised at her touch, but looked down at her, and let a small smile flicker on his lips.

"Now, gentlemen. My last question. If you were, lets say to be… murdered or such on your way home, who would take the girl?"

Sebastian smiled brightly at the men.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

I will leave what Sebastian did to your imaganation ^.^

Anyway, please R+R, leave feedback, anything, and I wil ltry and get more chapters uploaded soon.

Thanks ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Okay, so this is a short chapter. I am sorry for that ^.^

I hope you are enjoying this fanfic so far! I know I am enjoying writing it ^.^

Anyway, please R+R! Thankyous ^.^

This outta keep them story sharks good 'un fed for a week or so ^.^ I will try and update sometime soon, though!

~Chapter 2~

Once the deed was done, Sebastian headed back to the room where Ciel and Cathy were hiding out. He opened the door, and smiled slightly at the sight in front of him.

Ciel was leaned up against the wall, and had Cathy sort-of in his lap, and had his arms around her.

Sebastian smiled, and sat down across the room from them.

"Goodnight, my lord. Good night, young lady." He said, and allowed himself to drift of into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning, Sebastian was the first to wake. He got up, and went to prepare the newspapers and morning breakfast. He kept in mind that he now had to cook for an extra mouth. He wondered if the girl liked pancakes.

_(In dream)_

"_Listen, sweetie, you must run. There is no time to put on shoes. Please, you must go, quick!" Cried someone, who sounded like a young woman. _

"_I'm so sorry Cathy… Its my fault your involved in all of this." Said another voice, this time the one of a man._

"_Knock knock! Its your friendly tax man, here to collect!" Yelled a voice from outside. It was defiantly male, but he sounded mean._

"_No, please! You can't take her!" Cried the woman._

"_Sorry, but he promised, and a promise is a promise!" Said the mean man._

_Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light. As if in slow motion, a girl was being hugged tight by her mother. Then a man almost twice her size grabbed the woman cried something at him, and the man slapped her hard across the face. She fell back, and the big man slung the girl over his shoulder. The other man looked at the woman, and ran at the bigger man, who simply punched him. He then left the house with the girl, and blocked all the entrances._

_As suddenly as the last flash of light, there was another, and this time Cathy knew who she was. She knew what was happening. She could feel the heat of the flames, hear the screams of her parents, smell the sweaty, disgusting smell of the man as he hugged her close to his chest, and tried to kiss her. _

"_Don't worry. We'll take good care of you…" He murmured into her ear_

"NO!" Cried Cathy, and punched the person who was holding her.

"Ouch! Now, why did you go and do that for?"

Cathy opened her eyes, confused. The voice sounded to girl to be the mean man.

She then saw the boy who had rescued her the night before. Doubled up in pain underneath her legs.

"Oh. Oh oh oh! I am so sorry!" She yelped, jumping up, and falling backwards in the process. Ciel jumped up, and grabbed her before she fell.

"Why did you hit me?" he demanded. "Don't you know it's a criminal offence for a commoner to hit a noble?"

"I'm really sorry!" Cathy said, starting to sob. "I was having a nightmare about my parents, and the screams!"

Ciel sighed, and let her go. He sat back down.

"You know…" he started, rubbing his head slightly in nervousness. "My parents were killed in a fire as well. I guess that's why I took pity on you." He said, looking down at the floor and frowning.

"Well, thank you anyway," Replied Cathy, getting up and curtsying. Suddenly she remembered something.

"I don't know your name yet!" She said.

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. You may call me Ciel if I may call you Cathy."

Cathy nodded.

"And you may call me Sebastian." Said Sebastian, walking into the room. "But right now, it is time for breakfast. I hope pancakes are to your liking, young lady." Sebastian bowed slightly. "Please, let me lead the way."

Ciel and Cathy followed Sebastian to the dining room. He pulled out a chair first for his master, and then for Cathy.

"Please, eat up. Would you like some tea, Cathy?" Asked Sebastian, who was already pouring a cup of Earl Grey with lavender for Ciel.

"Umm… What is tea?" Cathy asked innocently.

Ciel spat his tea out.

"You've never had… tea? Seriously?" He exclaimed, in a most un-gentlemanly style.

"Please, young master, don't do that. Its very unbecoming." Sebastian said, and wiped Ciels mouth.

"Tea is a hot drink, which is richly flavoured with tea leaves, and other flavourings." Explained Sebastian, pouring a small cup for Cathy. "Care to try? Its Early Grey with lavender."

Cathy looked from his face to the cup, and then nodded. She picked it up, but in such a way it made Ciel cringe.

"I see, that if you want to stay here, you must learn proper woman's etiquette." Mumbled Ciel darkly. Cathy felt her face drop. Sure she had been brought up in a farmhouse, but she at least knew basic manners.

"I guess I could take some time from my super important timetable to help you prepare…" Said Ciel, looking sideways.

"Would you? That would be fantastic!" Cried Cathy happily, making Ciel blush slightly.

"Okay. Lesson one: the corset." Said Sebastian, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Here is chapter 3 (or lesson 1)!

A new OC will be introduced soon! Miss Donaldson the dance teacher! But will she be more~?

Anyway, please R+R, and I will update sooner!

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

Chapter 3

~Lesson 1~

"No! Let me go! You big meanie!" Cathy hit Sebastian, who had picked her up in attempt to get her to Elizabeth's dressing room where the corset was.

"Young lady, please do not hit. Its not very nice." He scolded.

"Well it's not very nice to sling little girls over your shoulder!" She retorted in a grumpy voice. Sebastian let out a short laugh.

"Very true. If I put you down, do you promise not to run off?" Sebastian held the girl out at arms length. Cathy stared into his crimson eyes for a few seconds.

"Fine."

"Good girl." He smiled, and put her down.

Cathy grumpily followed the dark butler towards a room. Inside was a load of clothes. Girl's clothes. Cathy turned to Ciel, who was following behind them with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey, Ciel?" Ciel looked at Cathy. "Why re there loads of girls clothes?"

"Well, I have a friend… no, fiancée called Lizzy… and she leaves all her old clothes here for our children, if we have any… and some might fit you." Ciel picked up a knee-length light pink dress, with decoration around the neck and a sash round the middle. He passed it to Sebastian, who held it up against Cathy. Ciel nodded his head in approval.

Cathy looked over at the mirror, and saw the dress Sebastian had. Her eyes went wide, and she clapped her hands gleefully.

Sebastian put the dress down on the big table in the middle of the room, and went to search for the other items to dress the young girl in. He pulled out a pair of knee-high pink socks, a white fluffy petticoat, and a pair of brown knee high lace up boots, and a corset.

"What's that?" Asked Cathy curiously, looking at the corset.

"It's a corset. It pulls in your waist, giving a more 'feminine' look."

"Oh. Okay."

"Anyway, to respect your privacy, I will go find Mey-Rin. She will help you get dressed." Sebastion put the corset down with the rest of the clothes that had been picked out, and walked to wards the door. "You better come too, Ciel." He added.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, and followed him out of the room, leaving Cathy alone with the dresses. She giggled, and walked over to the first one she saw. It was brown, and had cream detailing. She was so obsorbed in looking at all of these fancy dresses that she didn't hear the door open behind her.

"Umm, Miss? are you Cathy?" Asked the red-haired maid. Cathy jumped at her voice, and stepped backwards, falling over the table.

"Ahh!" She cried. Mey-Rin ran to her side, and looked at her through her glasses.

"Ohh! Are you okay, Miss?" She cried, pulling Cathy to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please, call me Cathy. Miss sounds so… Formal."

"Oh. Okay, Mi- Cathy." Replied the maid, slightly unsure about adressing someone above her as a friend. "Anyway, we should get you dressed. Please take off your clothes, don't worry, its only us here."

Cathy nodded, and un-threaded her waistcoat. She then pulled it over her head, followed by her shirt. She went to pull down her skirt, when the door flung open.

"Mey~ Are you in here?" cried the blonde-haired gardener.

"Finny?" Cried Mey-Rin, as Cathy let out a noise of surprise. Finny looked up, and saw Cathy, and went bright red. He turned, and ran out of the room, leaving the door open. Mey-Rin quickly walked to the door, and closed it.

"Sorry! I should of locked the door! Oh, this is all my fault! Sorry!" Mey-rin said, bowing low. Cathy stood still for a few seconds, and then breathed out.

"Please, get me dressesd." She said. Mey-Rin nodded.

First on was the corset. Mei-Rin put it over her aead, and pulled it down so that the top covered her flat chest. It was a little long, but only by a few cm. She laced it, and then pulled. Cathy squeeked in surprise as the thick fabric squeezed her organs inwards. After a lot of squeels and complaints from Cathy, Mey-Rin finally decided that it was okay, and tied it up, slipping the strings inside it so they didn't show.

Next was the petticoat. It was very fluffy, and Cathy made a big show of bounding while she walked in it to make if 'floof'. Mey-Ri nsmiled, and said she was the same way when she first wore a petticoat.

Next on was the socks. They were a bit long as well, ending about 2 inches above her knees.

Then was the dress, which Mey-Rin pulled over Cathy's head. Cathy then put her arms through the sleeves, then Mey-Rin did up the buttons on the back, and tied the sash.

Cathy looked at herself in the mirror and giggled. Mey-Rin sat her down in the chair, and Cathy was forced to keep her back straight from the corset. The red-headed maid picked up her foot, and slipped it into the boot. She repeted it with the other one ,and then tied them both. To finish off the outfit, Mey-Rin pulled up Cathy's long, chocolate hair and tied it into a plait. She smiled at her handy work.

"You look really pretty, Cathy." She smiled. "Wait here, I'll go get Young Master and Sebastian." The maid turned and ran out the room, bumbing into someone on the way, and almost falling over. A hand reached out and grabbed her. Mey-Rin looke dup, saw the dark person, and blushed bright red.

"Be more careful, Mey-Rin, please." Sebastian said, letting go of the bright-red maid, and then brushing himself down with an annoyed look.

"Ah! Sorry." She said, bowing low. Sebastian rolled his eyes, and entered into the dressing room. He saw Cathy standing in front of the mirror, examining the outfit from every angle. He smiled.

"Oh, Sebastian!" She said, turning to him, smiling. "What do you think?"

"It looks very nice on you, Young Lady." He replied. Cathy smiled widened at the complement.

"Sebastian! Are you in here?" Ciel asked, walking in.

"Yes, Young Master. I was just coming to get the Young Lady. I phoned up Miss Donaldson, the lady's dance teacher, and she will be coming over later to give her a dance lesson."

"Oh?" Said Cathy. "A dance lesson?"

"Yes." Said Sebastian, with another smile. "Lesson 2."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!

Here is The next chapter!

And I must apologise, but it is only 1 week untill I go back to school! I will be in year 9 now, (whihc I think is the 8th grade, but i'm not sure) so I will be updating less!

anyway, Miss Donaldson is introduced! Please tell me what you think of her.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

Chapter 4

~Lesson 2~

Ciel looked at Cathy in her outfit. He must admit, it looked better on her then it did on Lizzy. The shade of pink was more suited to her slightly tanned skin and brown hair. It didn't make her look like one of those new blonde dolls Funtom was producing soon.

"So, Ciel. What are we going to do before Miss Donaldson gets here? " Asked Cathy. Ciel looked up at the clock, and saw it was going to be at least 3 hours before she arrived.

"We should go find you a room to sleep in. you can't sleep on the floor every night." He replied, looking at Sebastian meaningfully.

"Yes. There is a room next to this one, and we can have a door put in, so that you can have a walk in wardrobe if you want." Sebastian said, walking towards the door, and motioning for Cathy to follow him. He walked down the hall a bit, and then opened a door.

Inside was the bedroom. It was huge. Cathy looked round in awe. She ran up to the huge double bed, and felt the mattress. It was very comfortable. Cathy giggled, and examined everything else in the room. There was a chest of drawers, a table with a few sofa-chairs, a vanity table, and a table up against the wall with a bowl and jug for water on it.

"Wow! This is bigger then my whole house put together… I mean, my old house." She said, her face immediately falling at the thought of her old house. She had been so happy at finding a place where she had been accepted, that she had totally forgotten about why she was there.

Ciel, who had followed them in, saw her face fall. He felt the strange feeling again. Why did he feel like that towards her? It was strange.

"So, do you like this room then?" Ciel asked, trying to make her smile again.

Cathy nodded her head. "Its very nice." She said sadly.

"Do you want it, then?" He asked.

"Really?" Cathy replied, he face lighting up immediately. "Do you mean it? I can have it?"

Ciel smiled at her enthusiasm, and nodded. "Sure."

Cathy ran up and hugged him. Ciel made a surprised face. He also noticed how tall the girl was for a nine-year old. She came up to his shoulders, almost.

"C-Cathy!" He stammered, attempting to push the girl away. She just smiled, and hugged him more.

"Attempting to reject a hug ends in more hugs!" She announced. Ciel let out an exasperated sigh, and stood still. Cathy laughed, and let go of him.

"I can really have the room?" Cathy asked again, just to make sure.

Ciel nodded. Cathy smiled happily.

"Thank you!" She said, bowing a bit, and then straightening up immediately from the pain given by the corset.

Ciel quietly thanked god he wasn't a girl.

"Are you hungry, Cathy? It's almost lunch time, and then Miss Donaldson will be here." He asked, noticing Sebastian had already left to go prepare the food.

"I'm not really that hungry…" She started, but was cut short by her stomach making a growling noise. Whether it was from hunger, or the clench of the corset was unknown.

Ciel laughed, while Cathy turned pink.

"I will take that as a yes." He said, and turned to leave. "Come on, then. Lets go."

Cathy nodded, and followed him out. They walked down the hall, took a right, walked down that hall and then turned left. This brought them to the magnificent staircase. The descended it, and then Ciel turned left, and walked towards a door. He opened it, and let Cathy in.

Cathy gasped at the room. Her dining room in her old home had been a wooden table and 4 chairs. This was totally different. The table was long, and had at least 20 chairs. The wood was carved, and the chairs had cushions on them. The table had already been laid for them. Ciel sat at the head of the table, and Cathy took the seat next to it, on the right-hand side.

Soon, the servants arrived. Cathy recognised the red-haired maid, and also the blonde boy, but she didn't recognise the other man. They stood behind Ciel. Sebastian then arrived, pushing a cart with some delectable smelling dishes on them. He neatly put them down in front of the two children, and then introduced the meal.

"Today's meal is a fillet of chicken, lightly fried and then served in a soup of blended vegetables, with some fresh salad on the side." He announced, and then went to stand next to Mey-Rin, who immediately blushed red.

Cathy picked up her knife and fork, and cut up the chicken into tiny pieces, eating each one carefully, and chewing with her mouth closed, as her mother had taught her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Sebastian smiling approvingly at her table manners. Once she had eaten the whole chicken fillet, she moved onto the salad, and ate that neatly as well. Lastly was the soup, which she picked up the circular soupspoon and sipped it quietly. Sebastian also poured some Assam tea into cups, so Cathy copyed Ciel's way of daintily sipping it, and earned another approving look form Sebastian.

Once they were both finished, Sebastian took the plates away, and Ciel got up to leave. Cathy followed him.

They had barely left the room, when the doorbell went. Sebastian appeared out of no-where, and went to answer it. He opened the door, and saw a petite woman, with dark-brown hair.

"May I help?" Sebastian asked. The woman looked up at him nervously.

"Um, yes. I am Miss Donaldson, you called me earlier about a Young Lady who needed dance lessons?" the woman, who was Miss Donaldson, said.

"Oh, Miss Donaldson! Please do come in." He said, and motioned for her to come in. "May I take your coat?"

The dark haired dance teacher nodded, and slipped of her coat. She handed it to Sebastian, who took it.

"Please excuse me, I will just go put it away." He said, and walked off towards the cloakroom where Ciel and Cathy had hid. He hung up the coat, and walked back towards the dance teacher.

Ciel and Cathy walked over to get a better look at the woman. When she saw Cathy, she looked a little surprised, but kept her mouth closed.

"Sebastian? Is this the dance teacher you were talking about?" Asked Ciel, eying miss Donaldson up and down, much to her discomfort.

"Yes, and I wouldn't do that, young master, you are making her feel uncomftable." He said.

Miss Donaldson curtsied to Ciel and Cathy, and said: "Hello. It is a honour to be teaching someone of the Phantomhive household."

Ciel nodded his head approvingly, and Cathy smiled.

"Hello! My name is Cathy, and you're going to be my dance teacher! I am so exited to learn from you!" She said happily. Miss Donaldson looked a bit surprised, and was obviously used to being treated lower then the person she was teaching. But she quickly recovered from her surprise, and smiled.

"Could you please take me to the room you intent to use for dance, so I can start?" She asked. Cathy turned to Ciel, who turned to Sebastian.

"Right then. Please follow me." He said, and led the three through to the ballroom.

Miss Donaldson turned to Cathy.

"Do you have any past experience in dance, Young Lady?" She asked.

"Please, call me Cathy." Cathy replied.

"Okay, Cathy."

"Um, no, I don't have any past experience."

"Okay. We will start with the waltz, then. Is that okay?" Miss Donaldson looked to the butler, who nodded.

"Okay then." Miss Donaldson said, and turned to look at Ciel "Excuse me, but could you please be her partner?" She asked.

Ciel shook his head. "I do not dance." He said, simply. Sebastian, however, spoke up.

"Miss, I believe I should be the Young Lady's partner." He said, walking up to them. Miss Donaldson nodded, and Sebastian put his hand on Cathy's small waist. He took her hand in his.

"Now, Cathy, put your hand on his shoulder."

Cathy nodded, and put her hand up onto his shoulder. As she was still quite short compared to Sebastian, she had to stretch her arm a bit.

Miss Donaldson pretended to hold a partner, and showed Cathy the steps. She repeated five times, and then Cathy had a go, but with Sebastian rather then thin air. It took her three tries, but she finally got it.

"That's it!" Exclaimed miss Donaldson happily, and clapped her hands. Ciel looked a bit annoyed that Cathy had understood the dance better then him.

Once miss Donaldson was happy that Cathy understood the dance, She got ready to leave. Sebastian fetched her coat, and she waved goodbye.

Back in the ballroom, Sebastian announced that the next day, they would be meeting with Lizzy, and going for a picnic.

"Lesson 3!" He said. "Public meetings!"


	5. Chapter 5

This is another victim of me trying to finish all of my stories XD although this will probably be the last chapter, and I'll change the name to something like 'How to train a lady' or something like that XD

Okay, that is actually a good idea.

Well, this is the last chapter.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The next morning, Lesson 3 started. After breakfast, Sebastian called for the coach and took Ciel and Cathy out to meet Lizzy.

"I think you will like Lizzy." Ciel announced on the way there "She can be a bit annoying, but she is a lovely person really."

Cathy nodded her head. It was the first time she had been outside since those men had come to the house. As they neared the countryside, she breathed in the sweet fresh air.

"I used to live out here." Cathy said suddenly "I love being in the countryside. The air is so clean here."

Ciel nodded, not quite sure what to say to that.

When they arrived, Sebastian helped Cathy and Ciel out of the coach, and got out the picnic basket. They headed over to the picnic area, where they quickly spotted Lizzy sitting with her maid.

"Ciel!" She called, getting up.

"Miss Lizzy!" Her maid called, but Lizzy paid no attention to her and continued to run to Ciel. She dragged him into a hug.

"Ciel! I missed you so much!" she said, hugging Ciel tightly.

"Lizzy! Let me go!" He replied, trying to push the girl off. Lizzy laughed, but let go anyway.

"Who's this?" She said, finally noticing Cathy. Cathy curtseyed to her.

"My name's Cathy." Cathy said "Ciel took me in a few days ago."

"Ciel took you in?" Lizzy echoed "That doesn't sound like the cold-hearted Ciel that I know."

Ciel looked irritated, but did not say anything. He wasn't about to say that he felt sorry for the girl as she had lost her parents in a very similar way to him losing his.

"I think it's time to eat." Sebastian cut in, and gestured to the picnic blanket he had set up, with all the food laid out neatly. Ciel sat down, and the two girls followed. They served themselves the food, and tucked in.

Cathy watched Ciel and Lizzy eat, and tried to mimic the dainty way they did so. She had been given some lessons on proper eating, but she still had some way to go. Sebastian noticed that she was trying hard, and smiled. She was getting there.

Once the three had eaten, they went for a boat ride on the river. All five of them managed to squeeze into one of the larger boats, with Ciel, Cathy, Lizzy and Lizzy's maid sat down, and Sebastian rowing.

As they crossed the lake, Cathy remembered what Ciel had said last night about making polite conversation. She took a deep breath, and tried it out.

"So…" She started "Isn't the weather nice today?"

Lizzy nodded "It sure is! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, It's such a nice day to be out! Although I hope I don't burn."

Ciel noticed Cathy's attempt at polite conversation, and smiled to himself.

"It's going to be nice all weekend, so they say." He said "Maybe we could come out for another picnic before long?" He looked at Lizzy "I'm sure Cathy would love to get to know you better."

"I would love to come out again!" Lizzy replied, smiling "And I would sure love to get to know Cathy better too! She's such a sweet little girl!"

Lizzy's compliments made her blush "You're really pretty, too." Cathy said, remembering that a lady always replies to a compliment with a compliment.

Lizzy smiled, impressed that the girl knew about that rule. She really did like this girl.

"I hope you don't mind." Cathy started "But I've been borrowing clothes from your room in the manor." She looked up at Lizzy, who laughed.

"Of course I don't mind! I thought I recognized that dress." She grabbed Ciel's arm "I was saving them for the future children I will have with Ciel, but since you're so cute you will have to fill in for my daughter for now."

"Thank you." Cathy smiled "I guess I could be the daughter of such a lovely person"

The rest of the afternoon flew by, and before long Cathy and Ciel were on their way back to the mansion.

"You did well today." Ciel said "You seem like a proper lady now."

Cathy smiled "I still have some way to go." She said.

"Nonsense." Sebastian said "You're coming along leaps and bounds."

"Do you really think so?" Cathy asked.

"I know so." Sebastian replied. Ciel smiled.

"I agree with him. You are a proper lady now."

"And so." Sebastian said "This concludes our steps on how to train a lady."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I ended it so abruptly, but I really don't have time for this story anymore . I hope you can forgive me .<p>

But there we have it! The end!

~Catt


End file.
